


Take My Hand

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [195]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Minor and Unnamed Characters Death, Joining Homura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: A moment ago, there was a person.





	Take My Hand

Saruhiko caught his breath staring. No bone. No blood. No ash.

Mikoto gave a sort of bone deep weary sigh and leaned back with that tired look about him that sometimes made Saruhiko wonder if he ever felt regret.

“That’s too bad,” Kusanagi said.

Saruhiko blinked at him in surprise for the understated reaction, then looked down at his own hand. It was shaking. They’d said as much, but it was only hitting Saruhiko now that by taking Suoh Mikoto’s hand, he could have died.

A moment ago, there was a person. Now, there was nothing: no bone, blood, ash.


End file.
